1999 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The 1999 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers is a list of the Top 500 wrestlers according to the magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 :1. Steve Austin :2. Rob Van Dam :3. Mitsuharu Misawa :4. Rey Mysterio Jr. :5. The Rock :6. Diamond Dallas Page :7. Keiji Mutoh :8. The Undertaker :9. Goldberg :10. Taz :11. Toshiaki Kawada :12. Sting :13. Kane :14. Kevin Nash :15. Jushin Liger :16. Dr. Wagner Jr. :17. Scott Steiner :18. Vader :19. Mankind :20. Chris Benoit :21. Dean Malenko :22. El Hijo Del Santo :23. Ken Shamrock :24. Kenta Kobashi :25. Val Venis :26. Hunter Hearst Helmsley :27. Bam Bam Bigelow :28. Koji Kanemoto :29. Chris Jericho :30. X-Pac :31. Billy Kidman :32. Sabu :33. Negro Casas :34. Paul Wight :35. Jun Akiyama :36. Jeff Jarrett :37. Super Crazy :38. Hayabusa :39. Billy Gunn :40. Psicosis :41. Naoya Ogawa :42. Ric Flair :43. Atsushi Onita :44. Hulk Hogan :45. Black Warrior :46. Road Dogg :47. Perry Saturn :48. The Great Sasuke :49. Jerry Lynn :50. Octagon 51-100 :51. Yoshihiro Tajiri :52. Al Snow :53. Rick Steiner :54. Masa Chono :55. Kendo Ka Shin :56. Bret Hart :57. Randy Savage :58. Felino :59. Akira Taue :60. Booker T :61. The Godfather :62. Juventud Guerrera :63. Sid Vicious :64. Buh Buh Ray Dudley :65. D-Lo Brown :66. Buff Bagwell :67. Scott Norton :68. Bob Holly :69. Lance Storm :70. Goldust :71. Curt Hennig :72. Hiroyoshi Tenzan :73. Venum Black :74. Reckless Youth :75. Raven :76. Jeff Hardy :77. Yuji Nagata :78. Bradshaw :79. D-Von Dudley :80. Shinjiro Otani :81. Justin Credible :82. Atlantis :83. Edge :84. Spike Dudley :85. Disco Inferno :86. Masato Tanaka :87. Super Delfin :88. Konnan :89. La Parka :90. Christian :91. Hak :92. Faarooq :93. David Finlay :94. Big Boss Man :95. Heavy Metal :96. Kensuke Sasaki :97. Dan Severn :98. Shane Douglas :99. Blitzkrieg :100. Matt Hardy 101-150 :101. Genichiro Tenryu :102. Gangrel :103. Shiima Nobunaga :104. 2 Cold Scorpio :105. Chavo Guerrero Jr. :106. Mosco De La Merced :107. El Samurai :108. Johnny Ace :109. Silver King :110. Kanyon :111. TAKA Michinoku :112. Tatsuhito Takaiwa :113. Blue Panther :114. Christopher Daniels :115. Gran Hamada :116. Mark Henry :117. Stevie Ray :118. Ernest Miller :119. Vampiro :120. Gillberg :121. Balls Mahoney :122. Dick Togo :123. Julio Sanchez :124. Chaz :125. Meng :126. Simon Diamond :127. Shocker :128. Mike Quackenbush :129. Barry Windham :130. NWO Sting :131. Manabu Nakanishi :132. Antifaz Del Norte :133. Chris Candido :134. Kaz Hayashi :135. Tiger Mask IV :136. Ultimo Guerrero :137. Flash Flanagan :138. Steve Blackman :139. Mike Segura :140. Shawn Stasiak :141. Johnny Smith :142. Droz :143. Wolf Hawkfield :144. Satoshi Kojima :145. Jerry Estrada :146. Test :147. Glen Osbourne :148. Zumbido :149. Axl Rotten :150. Jimmy Cicero 151-200 :151. Jinsei Shinzaki :152. Mr. Niebla :153. Roddy Piper :154. Brian Christopher :155. Mideon :156. Bart Gunn :157. New Jack :158. Jerry Lawler :159. Fuerza Guerrera :160. Chris Chetti :161. Scott Taylor :162. Tommy Dreamer :163. Sho Funaki :164. Emilio Charles Jr. :165. Steve Bradley :166. Lash LeRoux :167. Gary Albright :168. Prince Albert :169. Apolo Dantes :170. Hiro Hase :171. Villano V :172. Maunakea Mossman :173. Mr. Aguila :174. Devon Storm :175. Don Frye :176. Doug Gilbert :177. Norman Smiley :178. Scorpio Jr. :179. Van Hammer :180. Men's Teioh :181. Christian York :182. Dr. Cerebo :183. Kodo Fuyuki :184. Wolfie D. :185. Stevie Richards :186. Viscera :187. Oriental :188. Lenny Lane :189. Prince Iaukea :190. Brian Knobbs :191. Charly Manson :192. The Barbarian :193. Little Guido :194. Steve Williams :195. Hugh Morrus :196. Gran Naniwa :197. Scotty Riggs :198. Masato Yakushiji :199. Ludxor :200. Naohiro Hoshikawa 201-250 :201. Tom Brandi :202. Bobby Duncum Jr. :203. Steve Corino :204. Tatsumi Fujinami :205. The Blue Meanie :206. Rey Bucanero :207. Joey Matthews :208. Reno Riggins :209. Michael Modest :210. The Colorado Kid :211. Nova :212. Terry Funk :213. Kendall Windham :214. Stan Hansen :215. Rocco Rock :216. Amish Roadkill :217. Chris Adams :218. Lou Marconi :219. Mr. Cóndor :220. Steven Dunn :221. Frank Stalletto :222. Kenny Kaos :223. Pierre :224. Ace Darling :225. Don Montoya :226. Joey Abs :227. Tony Anthony :228. Johnny Grunge :229. King Kong Bundy :230. Danny Doring :231. Vito LoGrasso :232. Joe E. Legend :233. Steven Regal :234. Shane Helms :235. Chyna :236. Vincent :237. John Kronus :238. Shannon Moore :239. Shiro Koshinaka :240. Michael Hayes :241. Rhino Richards :242. Jerry Flynn :243. Headbanger Thrasher :244. Tracy Smothers :245. Shane McMahon :246. Brian Adams :247. Adam Pearce :248. Sal E. Graziano :249. Gary Steele :250. Tiger Ali Singh 251-300 :251. Twiggy Ramirez :252. Rage :253. Marty Jannetty :254. El Dandy :255. Ace Steel :256. Glacier :257. Michael Wallstreet :258. Road Warrior Animal :259. K.C. Thunder :260. Rick Justice :261. Major DeBeers :262. Erich Sbracchia :263. Shane Eden :264. Beau James :265. Kurrgan :266. Lord Zoltan :267. Danny Donavon :268. Mark Schrader :269. Dory Funk Jr. :270. Horace Hogan :271. Bill Dundee :272. Corporal Punishment :273. Big Dick Dudley :274. Jet Jaguar :275. Scott Putski :276. Maxx Justice :277. Lodi :278. T. Rantula :279. Monster Mayhem :280. Inferno Kid :281. Ray Odyssey :282. Scoot Andrews :283. Jonnie Stewart :284. Road Warrior Hawk :285. Knuckles Nelson :286. Boyce Legrande :287. J.R. Ryder :288. Greg Valentine :289. The Hater :290. Iceman :291. Tony Rumble :292. Andre Baker :293. Michelle Starr :294. Frenchy Riviera :295. Scotty Zappa :296. Jimmy Sharpe :297. Frank Parker :298. John Rambo :299. Shark Boy :300. Jeff Anderson 301-350 :301. Cody Michaels :302. Scott D'Amore :303. Vinny Massaro :304. Duke Droese :305. Dennis Gregory :306. Sebastian P. Sterling :307. Boris Dragoff :308. Thunder :309. Dr. Dan :310. Jimmy Snuka :311. Gabe Casteel :312. Biff Wentworth :313. Ted Sweet :314. Hack Meyers :315. Cueball Carmichael :316. Chaz Wentworth :317. Roger Anderson :318. Tony Jones :319. Demolition Ax :320. Scott Bishop :321. Jeff Peterson :322. Quinn Magnum :323. Adrian Lynch :324. Mr. Ooh La La :325. Bart Sawyer :326. Romeo Valentino :327. Donovan Morgan :328. Danny Christian :329. Rick Deezel :330. Biggie Biggs :331. Rob McBride :332. Tim Fischer :333. Chaz Taylor :334. Col. Payne :335. Atlas Rivera :336. Chicano Flame :337. Terik The Great :338. Johnny Handsome :339. Blackie West :340. C.W. Anderson :341. Tony Kozina :342. Kris Germany :343. Blade Boudreaux :344. J.J. Johnston :345. Dean Champion :346. Otto Schwanz :347. Ian Rotten :348. Cham Pain :349. Shirley Doe :350. Golem The Giant 351-400 :351. Rik Ratchet :352. Hellraiser Blood :353. Silky Boom Boom :354. Sean Styles :355. Marc Ash :356. Kit Carson :357. Rikki Nelson :358. Curtis Slamm Dawg :359. J.B. Destiny :360. John Moores :361. Hunter Thomas :362. Johnny Graham :363. Bruiser Bennett :364. Brian Danzig :365. Persian Prince :366. Kevin Northcutt :367. Marc The Grizzly :368. Johnny Moss :369. Kevin Knight :370. Ronnie Vegas :371. Born Again Brawler :372. Bull Pain :373. Mercenary :374. Danny Blackheart :375. Shawn Christopher :376. Honky Tonk Man :377. Manny Fernandez :378. Flex Armstrong :379. Eddie Brown :380. Chuck Colt :381. Wendell Smooth :382. Danger Boy Alfredo :383. Slicky Boy :384. Lord Humongous :385. Mark Mest :386. Dream Killer :387. Shane Hooker :388. Joel Deaton :389. Shaggy 2 Dope :390. Bobby Rogers :391. Lupus :392. Steve Southern :393. Steve Flynn :394. Bonecrusher :395. Jeff Victory :396. Sebastian Kane :397. Professor Egon Ecton :398. Major Havoc :399. Stan Pennington :400. Sydeswype 401-450 :401. Anthony Adonis :402. Brian Costello :403. Johnny Lightning :404. Rasta Savage :405. Don Carson :406. Danger :407. Toy Dotson :408. Rob Noxious :409. J. Caster :410. J.T. Lightning :411. Indiana Kidd Jr. :412. The Hollywood Kid :413. Natrone Steele :414. Treach Phillips Jr. :415. Charlie Norris :416. Boom Boom Comini :417. The Iron Sheik :418. Don Basher :419. Toad :420. Chip Fairway :421. Merc The Crusher :422. Ty Dalton :423. Adam Flash :424. Air Paris :425. Trent Acid :426. J.P. Hogg :427. Shane Shadows :428. Bull Miller :429. Yvon The Imitator :430. Rick Link :431. Dino Bambino :432. Paul Beswick :433. Viper :434. Troy Mest :435. Ricky Rice :436. Tugboat Taylor :437. Horace The Psychopath :438. Billy Reil :439. Brian Jones :440. Elvis Elliot :441. Dan Cooley :442. Billy Joe Eaton :443. Harley Lewis :444. Skank :445. Joe Rules :446. Red Dog Begnaud :447. Mongol :448. Rich Myers :449. Big Slam :450. Wild Child 451-500 :451. Rob Ramer :452. Preston Quinn :453. Cody Hawk :454. Earl The Pearl :455. Hellraiser Gutz :456. Brett Striker :457. Rob Carlin :458. Mael :459. Brian Ireland :460. Ladies' Choice :461. Billy Bart :462. Irish Bobby Clancy :463. Tarus :464. Milwaukee Mauler :465. Maxx Crimson :466. Elon :467. Col. Corruption :468. Bull Hansen :470. Mr. Excellent :471. Nightmare 1 :472. Chad Collyer :473. Mohammed Kane :474. Steven The Sweet Boy :475. Piranah :476. Stan Sierra :477. Tombstone :478. Rusty Brooks :479. David Young :480. Kevin Acres :481. Jesse James Stone :482. Torch :483. Jimmy Woodstock :484. Bobby Hayes :485. Rick Silver :486. Kane Atoms :487. Sweet Dreams :488. Steve Stampede :489. Big Bubba Brewer :490. Able Atoms :491. Switchblade :492. Canadian Bad Boy :493. The Jackyl :494. Jason the Terrible :495. Cremator :496. Big Sexy Bubba :497. Juggernaut :498. Dark Justice :499. James Proper :500. Vincent Goodnight See also *PWI Top 500 Wrestlers External links and references * Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) 500 for 1999 Category:PWI 500 Category:PWI Top Lists